Give Me A Call: A Phone Sex Series
by twistedcandy
Summary: Summary: Sometimes, you make your best decisions when you are lonely…  Damon and Elena have amazing phone sex but when the power goes out, their line gets disconnected. Several hours later, they realise that they never exchanged names. full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Give Me A Call: The Phone Sex Series

_Summary: Sometimes, you make your best decisions when you are lonely… Damon and Elena have amazing phone sex but when the power goes out, their line gets disconnected. Several hours later, they realise that they never exchanged names and because of a storm that happens the same night- the phone lines aren't working at all. This can't be good. ALL HUMAN. _

**She's always wanted to do something adventurous. He's always has wanted to corrupt someone. **

ELENA POV.

I sat in my bed under several blankets as it was cold and rainy outside and was reading my book: Pride and Prejudice by candle light. It was interesting but I had read it several times before and it just didn't hold my attention anymore.

I stretched like a cat and threw my book aside, maybe the rain and me finding my book boring was my subconscious telling me that I needed a little bit of " me" time.

I slid my leggings down and kicked them off so that they landed they landed somewhere, anywhere, I didn't care anymore. I just wanted to relieve myself.

My hand was just about to reach and pull my lacy boy-shorts down when the phone rang loudly. I sighed angrily and picked up, who would be calling at this time? It was nearly midnight!

I grabbed the phone and held it up to my ear:

"Hello?"

"Hey" came a masculine voice from the other side of the line

I let out a little squeak, that voice, it sounded so, so, sexy. But who was it? 

"Um, are you okay?" came the male's voice

"Uh, yeah. Um, who is this?" I asked, twirling my hair nervously.

"You don't need to know that. Please don't hang up." Came the beseeching voice that had struck a chord deep inside me

"I'm sorry but this is just weird and freaky. I _am_ hanging up" I said with my voice quivering a little. Was this guy a crazy stalker or something? Or a rapist? Should I call the police?

But the curiosity was overwhelming me. I felt like I just NEEDED to know what this guy was going to say next.

" If you are going to hang up, why haven't you done it already?" he asked cockily

I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding and listened to what he was saying. How did he know I hadn't hung up yet?

"You know, I can hear you breathing."

"Oh." I said, I didn't know what else to say.

" Look, just listen to me okay?" the man's voice said

" Okay." I didn't know what was making me listen to him, it was just something about his voice. It seemed like there was an emotion in it, that I had heard in my own voice sometimes but I couldn't quite place it yet.

"I have a proposition for you and I think you'll find that you'll enjoy it _immensely"_ he purred huskily. The emotion that was there before was gone now.

But I had already figured it out. It was loneliness, he was lonely and I was lonely. 2 lonely strangers talking on the phone, it couldn't be too bad. Maybe it would be a kind of therapy thing. Maybe it could stop the dark loneliness that had been haunting me ever since my parents died leave me alone.

So I stayed on the phone.

**Okay, so I am really sorry for not updating in a while but I already posted up an update for Starstruck yesterday and I don't know if any of you guys have noticed but I have another new story up called Sexual Therapy where Elena is married to Mason against her will. Also, I am planning on writing another new story called " Last Friday Night" about Damon and Elena at a Talent Finishing School in California. LFN is a all human fic.**

**And yes, I am planning another new story called " Date Night" about Damon and Elena and the romance has disappeared out of their relationship and they go on a series of "dates" to try and fix their relationship. Oh, and they also go to couples counselling too. This story has a vampire damon and human Elena.**

**Review! I'd love to hear what you guys think because I have never written something like this before. The actual phone sex will be next chappie I think.**

**Luvya guys and I hope you had an amazing holiday!**


	2. Chapter 2

_"I have a proposition for you and I think you'll find that you'll enjoy it __immensely"__ he purred huskily. The emotion that was there before was gone now._

_But I had already figured it out. It was loneliness, he was lonely and I was lonely. 2 lonely strangers talking on the phone, it couldn't be too bad. Maybe it would be a kind of therapy thing. Maybe it could stop the dark loneliness that had been haunting me ever since my parents died leave me alone._

_So I stayed on the phone._

"How do you feel right now?" the compelling voice awoke something in me that I had never felt before.

"Bored." I replied as I twirled a strand of my hair around my finger.

"What else do you feel?" he probed.

I let out a little laugh before replying, "Right before you called, I was actually just about to stick my fingers down my underwear and relieve some of the stress that I've been having lately."

_I was brutally honest, what did I have to lose?_

"You're joking." He sounded from the other side of the phone.

"I wish I was, but no, I'm not." I let out another small laugh.

"You're starting something that you can't finish," his voice sounded a bit deeper now, more desperate.

"Who says that I won't finish?" I asked coquettishly.

"What are you wearing now?" he asked curiously.

Ah. There came the ever so clichéd line, "What are you wearing now?" He wanted phone sex. And I don't know what came over me, but I wanted it too. There was something about not knowing his name that made me feel like there were _no_ repercussions for my actions. And yes, maybe I finally wanted a little bit of adventure in my life. So to hell with the "good girl" me!

"I'm wearing a purple tank top and my boyshorts," I replied breathlessly, already moving my pillows and blanket around so I was more comfortable. I quickly put the phone on speaker phone next to my pillow and waited to hear his lovely and sexy voice again.

"I'm wearing my boxers."

"What colour?" I really had no idea how phone sex worked, but I guessed that since you can't see the person, you have to be able to have a mental picture of them in your head- so yeah, I kind of did need to know what colour boxers he was wearing.

"Black. Tell me, what do you want?" The man asked.

I swallowed a little nervously but replied with a bold answer, "I want to come."

I turned my face slightly into the pillow as I waited for his reaction…

"By all means then, let me help you. Slide one hand down your panties."

A low moan escaped my lips as I felt my fingers brush against my wetness, how did _just_ this man's voice make me so needy?

"Touch yourself. Take two of your fingers and trace them up and down your wet slit. Imagine me leaning over you; I'm slowly kissing down your stomach. You can feel my hardness pressing into your stomach and you can feel my fingers slowly entering you."

"Fuck," I whispered as I followed the mysterious man's instructions, this was making me so hot and winded up…

"I wrap a hand around your dick, you moan in my ear," I described, I wanted the pleasure of knowing that I could wind this man up as much as he could to me.

"I can feel your breasts pushing up against my chest." I heard him say as I pumped my fingers out my pussy faster.

I feel like I'm falling apart, I don't even need to ask him if he's touching himself because I can heard the sound of his hand working over his hardness over the phone and he sounds like he's close to the edge too.

The loud clap of thunder sounds from outside and it spurs me on to come at the same time as my mysterious lover on the phone.

" I take you in my mouth, I'm sucking on the tip and your thrusting your hips in and out," I whisper.

I feel downright dirty for saying those things to a total stranger but I want to hear him come.

" Are you close?" He asks.

" Yes, oh god!" I scream loudly, I can feel my orgasm around the corner and I squeeze my eyes shut.

"Mmm," I hear him shout his release on the other side of the phone.

I hear him chuckle slightly, " Well that was just wow."

" I know," I say breathlessly, " I have never came that hard before."

The battering of the heavy rain against my porch annoys me and I roll my eyes, " I wish I could see you now. I bet you're a real looker, huh." I remark.

" Same to you, sweetcheeks."

I swear that I can hear him smirking from over the phone.

" Wait, what's your name? We should meet up." I say, what's the worst that can happen? I doubt that the man that I just engaged in phone sex with was not a pervert or some 40-year old freak.

" My name's-" I hear him cut off.

" Sorry, what did you say your name was?" I ask.

When I get no reply, I realise that my phone has begun to beep. The phone line just cut out. The stupid storm just cut off the phone when I was about to hear the mysterious man's name.

I groaned angrily and tried to jab a few buttons on the phone, it didn't even turn on. I smacked my hand against the headboard of my bed. 

" You have to be kidding me!" I screamed at my ceiling, " This shit's only supposed to happen in those sappy rom-com movies!" I murmured to myself as I turned on my side.

I hoped that my caller id list would be working tomorrow morning as the storm was probably only going to last a few more hours. At least, I could then contact the man and explain the situation to him; _and_ I could get his name.

I flicked off my light and fell asleep quickly, dreaming of a mysterious man and thundering storms…

**A/N- Wow, I felt really weird writing this chapter. I don't think that I have ever written phone sex before haha:) Anyways, I updated the last chapter of the Seducer and the Seducee yesterday and today I updated Under My King's Hand. Under my King's hand is being rewritten so enjoy:)**


	3. Chapter 3

_I groaned angrily and tried to jab a few buttons on the phone, it didn't even turn on. I smacked my hand against the headboard of my bed._

"_You have to be kidding me!" I screamed at my ceiling, "This shit's only supposed to happen in those sappy rom-com movies!" I murmured to myself as I turned on my side._

_I hoped that my caller id list would be working tomorrow morning as the storm was probably only going to last a few more hours. At least, I could then contact the man and explain the situation to him; __and__ I could get his name._

_I flicked off my light and fell asleep quickly, dreaming of a mysterious man and thundering storms…_

The next morning I woke up feeling light and refreshed and… well, I felt _happy_ but with a twinge of anxiousness as I recalled the memories of last night. I desperately wanted to know who the man on the other side of the phone was. I felt like I had just started a really amazing book and then found that the last page of the book was gone. I picked up my phone and reveled in the satisfied vibe I was feeling and began scrolling through my caller list. I bit my life nervously when I flipped through the list and saw that my unknown caller's name wasn't there. Yesterday, only three people had called me. It was Caroline, my best friend as well as the local library calling to let me know that a book I had reserved had arrived. And then there was the mysterious man who had propositioned me last night The only numbers that were showing up in my phone was Caroline's cellphone and the local library's number. My mystery caller _wasn't there. _I frowned and put my phone on the table as I began to dress, I wasn't going to let this slip away. I decided to call Caroline and see what her opinion of all this was.

I had just finished lacing up my comfortable leather boots when I heard Caroline knocking on my door. Wow. Talk about telepathic, Caroline always seemed to know when I needed to talk and since she lived close by, she would drop by sometimes. And in the moment, I _really_ appreciated it. I felt like I really needed to talk to Caroline and get her advice, Caroline is such an open-minded smart person, I knew she would know what I should do.

Caroline came inside and sat at my kitchen table after she set down two coffees and a paper bag filled with bagels and small jars of gourmet jam from the bakery down the street. Caroline and I ate quickly and in between bites of the bagel, I told Caroline my predicament. After we finished the last bagel, Caroline was looking at me with a mix of curiosity and wonder in her eyes.

"Oh my god. That sounds like its straight out of a movie! And you can't find Mr. Sexy, hot mysterious guy's phone number on your phone? Let me see!" Caroline said, her voice bubbling with excitement.

I handed her my phone and she jabbed at the buttons with her French manicured nails and frowned when she couldn't find his number either. Caroline turned the phone over and over in her hands and her green eyes widened when she focused on the small sticker on the back.

"Hey! Look at this!" Caroline held the back of the phone up to my face.

"Yeah.. It's the logo of Mystic Phone Company, the company that provides phone service to almost all of Mystic Falls." I said, not understanding where Caroline was going with this.

"Well, don't they have an office? Go visit it and ask to see if they keep lists of callers for their customers!" Caroline squealed.

"I guess it's worth a shot," I remarked as I found the address on my phone.

"Hey Elena, do you mind if I stay here until you come back? I have nothing planned and your place is more interesting than mine. And you have more food than me. My fridge has been empty for two days, I've been eating takeout! I'm too lazy to go grocery shopping." Caroline said with a hint of bashfulness in her voice.

"Of course Care', but only if you make lunch for when I come back and we can eat it together and watch reruns on TV."

Caroline is an amazing cook, but only when she actually _remembers_ to go grocery shopping. Caroline may be a little ditzy, but I wouldn't have her any other way. She flops down on the couch and starts looking for recipes on her phone.

"Bye Care'" I call out as I lock my front door behind me.

I hear no response; Caroline must have her headphones plugged into her ears listening to loud music. I take my car to the Mystic Phone Company which is about half an hour away from my house. I push open the door and wait in the line to speak to an attendant who is helping people pay their phone bills, upgrade their phone plans, and other things. When the attendant finally says "Next Please," I let out a sigh of relieve. Finally. It's my turn.

I go up to the attendant.

"What may I help you with?" she asked with an irritated tone of voice. I suppose she was feeling tired and annoyed with such a long line of customers.

"Well, you know how there was that big thunderstorm yesterday? I was speaking to someone and the phone line cut off."

" M'am. Perhaps a phone line near your house fell or something, I'm not sure. But you should be calling our maintenance guys at this number."

The attendant started rummaging in a drawer and muttered as she flipped through a large stack of messy files.

I shyly tapped on the glass that separated the attendant from the customers.

"Actually, that's not what I'm here for. I was speaking to someone last night, and when the phone cut off, I didn't get their name and their phone number isn't listed in my phone." 

The attendant looked at me with annoyance in her eyes, " M'am. Have you tried contacting this person through other means such as email?"

" Um, well, I don't exactly _know_ them. I need to get in touch with them."

" M'am. I'm not sure what you're asking me to do."

I grimaced as the attendant scraped her chair against the tile floor and pulled her computer monitor a bit closer to her.

"Well, uh, I was hoping that you had a list of callers. Maybe it didn't save on my phone or something but it's in your system?"

" M'am, I'm not sure if I am allowed to give out that information," the attendant droned on as she wiped a smudge from her computer monitor.

I fought back the urge to roll my eyes, the attendant was being extremely unhelpful.

"Could you speak to your manager please?"

The attendant scraped her chair back and walked through a door and didn't return until another 10 minutes had passed. The attendant returned and sat in her chair.

"Well under special circumstances, my manager said that I was alright that I released this information to you. We will have to verify your identity first though as this information is private to our customers."

I nodded, feeling really annoyed with the attendant.

"What is your name?"

"Elena Gilbert."

"What is your _full_ name?" the attendant enquired.

"Elena _Marie_ Gilbert."

"What is your address?"

"2104 Maple Drive" I said.

"What is the name of your grade 2 teacher? This is the security question we have on file when you signed up with us."

"Uh, Mrs. Maxwell?" I really didn't remember who my grade 2 teacher was.

"Actually, it was Mrs. Kerry" the attendant said with a very easily distinguished snotty tone.

"What's your phone number?"

I told the attendant my phone number.

"How long have you been with Mystic Phone Company?"

"I guess about two years." I said.

The attendant looked at her computer monitor and slightly shook her head.

"Ma'am, it says on file that you've been with us not for _two_ years but for one and 3 months."

"Oh uh sorry." I replied not knowing what to say. Knowing exactly how long I've been with my phone company isn't something that is constantly on my mind.

"Well, with this information, I'm sorry but I do not have sufficient proof that you are who you_ say _you are and I'm not sure if I can show you're your caller list."

I sighed loudly, "Look, I really need to see my caller list. I don't see why it's that important that I remember how long I've been with your company and who my grade two teacher is."

"Ma'am, you also didn't know your middle name until I asked." The attendant said.

I rolled my eyes; it was really getting hard to contain my annoyance with this attendant. She wasn't trying to help me at all and was being extremely irritation.

"What do you want to know then? I really need that list!"

"What is your Mystic Falls Phone identification number?"

I scratched my head, how was I supposed to know? The identification number appeared on phone bills from the Mystic Falls Phone company and whenever they sent upgraded equipment for my television to my house. The number was always on the side of the box of the bottom of the receipts.

I opened my purse and rummaged through the pockets. I found the envelope where I had kept all my bills like my phone bill, electricity bill, and water bill for the month. I had been planning to head to the bank to pay off the bills at the end of the weekend. Thank god I had my phone bill in the envelope.

I pulled out my water bill, electricity bill, and almost cried with happiness when I found the phone bill. I slid it under the glass so that the attendant could see it.

She picked it up between her fingers and slid heavy, glasses over her nose. She wrinkled her nose at the paper, " Ma'am, this looks like a photocopy."

I wanted to leave the stuffy Mystic Falls Phone office; I felt so frustrated with this attendant's monotone voice and displeasing nature.

"I photocopy all my bills, even my water bill. I like to keep the originals for my record and the bank never minds if I bring photocopies to them. They just look at the name and the amount that needs to be paid and its okay." I explained angrily.

"Well, _we here,_ at the Mystic Falls Phone Company are _definitely not _the bank."

"Will you please just look put the number from the bill into your computer? You'll see that it matches to me, _ELENA MARIE GILBERT_ who lives at 2104 Maple Drive!"

The attendant looked at her computer once more and glanced between the bill and the computer several times before slowly nodding as if she had come to some great revelation. The attendant clicked a few buttons and looked at different files on the computer.

"Well, it appears that you _are_ Elena Marie Gilbert. Well, early this morning, your caller list for the past 6 months was printed out and shipped to our Information Depot downtown. I'm afraid that you'll have to go there to get your information."

"Can't you _see the _caller list on the computer still?" I asked, exasperation filling my voice.

"Actually no. We have limited space on our database, and the caller lists as well as other information is printed out every 6 months and is sent to our Information Depot where you can look up the information." The attendant said.

"You've got to be kidding me," I said, feeling extremely frustrated, all this for nothing.

The attendant opened a small cupboard and pulled out different envelopes as she read the tiny labels on the front of each one. About 5 minutes later, the attendant shoved the envelopes back into the cupboard and started looking in a drawer for something.

"Um, what are you looking for?" I asked the attendant.

"I'm trying to find the card for our Information Depot." The attendant said without making eye contact with me.

I honestly felt like I was at the end of my rope, "That's alright; I'll just find the address on your website.

"Actually, our website has scheduled maintenance every 2 weeks on this day from 12:00pm to 9:00 at night. Our website isn't working currently."

I look at my watch, when I got to the Mystic Phone office, it was 11:30am. It was now 1:00. This crazy lady had been talking to me for one and a half hours!

The attendant finally found the card and slid it to me under the glass. It read:

**Mystic Falls Phone Company Information Depot**

**4589 Marcia Blvd.**

I grabbed the card and said a hurried thank you to the attendant but I did not mean it at all. She had been so boring, rude, and unhelpful. I got into my car and drove back to my house. I unlocked the door and inhaled deeply. Caroline had gotten to work alright, the air smelled of herbs, tomatoes and fresh bread. Delicious.

**A/N- Wow. Long chapter;) Sorry for the long wait, I hope you enjoy! Next chapter should be up soon and I have rebooted Under My Kings Hand. I would love it if you guys reviewed this and took a look at UMKH. Thanks for reading:)**


	4. Chapter 4

_The attendant finally found the card and slid it to me under the glass. It read:_

_**Mystic Falls Phone Company Information Depot**_

_**4589 Marcia Blvd.**_

_I grabbed the card and said a hurried thank you to the attendant but I did not mean it at all. She had been so boring, rude, and unhelpful. I got into my car and drove back to my house. I unlocked the door and inhaled deeply. Caroline had gotten to work alright, the air smelled of herbs, tomatoes and fresh bread. Delicious._

"Caroline! You won't believe the phone company! It was crazy! The lady was so unhelpful. I need to go to another place to get the phone information.

"Well I can pack it up and we can eat on the way!" Caroline said chirpily, already reaching for the washed out takeout containers I kept in my cupboard for moments like this.

Within five minutes, Caroline had packed up two servings of food for each of us and we started to pile our stuff in the car and set the GPS to the address of the Information Depot.

On the way to the Information Depot, I told Caroline how the attendant hadn't believed who I was and had badgered me for more information. Caroline interrupted at random times to say a witty joke and remarked that the attendant must have had a stick up her ass cause she was so annoying. We got there quickly and opened the containers of food after we pulled into a parking spot. Caroline had made cheesy lasagna with tender meat sauce and garlic bread with spoonfuls of fresh bruschetta on top. She had even made lemon squares for dessert!

"Wow Care, you really outdid yourself! I can't believe you made all this so fast! It's delicious!" I said in between bites of the lasagna and crunchy garlic bread.

Caroline smiled brightly at my compliment and daintily scooped a small piece of lasagna onto her fork and into her mouth. We finished eating quickly and popped the tangy lemon squares in our mouths as we put away the leftovers as Caroline had packed extra food and locked up the car. We walked upto the door of the Information Depot and tried to push it open. It didn't work! I glanced through the door and noted that the lights were all dark. The store must have been closed! I angrily smacked my hand against the door! They never said that the Information Depot was closed! Caroline showed me a poster on the door that said for today, the store should have been open but it wasn't. I angrily began walking back to my car. I really badly wanted to know who my caller was!

Caroline looked at me sadly, " Ugh. Don't worry Elena! I'm sure they'll be open tomorrow!"

I looked at Caroline, "I know. I mean I just really wanted to know who the caller was! Life has been so boring lately and I wanted to do something exciting!

"Well… Have you ever slept in a car before?" Caroline asked.

"No… "I said, not understanding where Caroline was going with.

"Well, there's free parking here and it's a pretty safe neighborhood. I know you have blankets and pillows in your trunk for an emergency and water bottles and energy bars and stuff. Why don't we sleep in your car tonight in the parking lot? We can watch movies on our phone and then when the Information Depot opens, we can be there first thing tomorrow!" Caroline said excitedly.

"That sounds interesting… Sure!" I agreed, sometimes Caroline's ideas were farfetched but they were always fun. Caroline opened my trunk and took out the duffel bag with the blankets and pillows and arranged them in the front two seats. I pressed the button that reclined the two front seats to a lying down position and went back to the trunk to help Caroline pick out candy, energy bars, and waterbottles from the back of the car. I turned on the seat heating and Caroline and I got comfy in the front two seats and found a comedy movie to watch on Caroline's phone. Several movies later, Caroline's phone was low on battery and we plugged it into my car charger and started watching a movie on my phone instead. After that, we started chatting about boys and Caroline made me recount what the mystery caller had said to me yesterday in graphic detail. Caroline ooh'd and ahh'd and said that she wished a hot mysterious stranger would call her. We chewed on the candy bars and sang along to songs on the radio and before we knew it, it was soon 9:00 at night. Caroline and I were feeling tired and we both fell asleep quickly. I was glad I had tinted windows on my car so nobody could see inside. The next morning came around and Caroline and I took our sweet time as we ate the leftovers of Caroline's lasagna, garlic bread, and lemon squares. Caroline braided my hair into a cute French twist and I pulled Caroline's hair into a beautiful high bun that showed off her long neck. Caroline and I pulled down the mirrors from the dashboard and redid our eyeliner and lipstick.

"Lipstick check!" Caroline said happily, not sounding the least bit like she just spent the night in a car. I smiled at her and she smiled at me.

"We're good" I said as I opened my car door, grabbed my purse and linking arms with Caroline before I locked the car.

We walked into the Information Depot and went up to the counter where an attendant was putting boxes away.

"Hi, My name's Elena Gilbert. I came to get my caller lists. I heard that they got shipped over here."

"Well I need to see some personal identification please," the attendant said.

I handed her my driving license and she looked at it before handing it back to me.

"What is your identification number for Mystic Phone Company?" the attendant asked.

I handed the attendant the phone bill from my purse.

"Well, this looks like a photocopy."

Caroline bumped me aside gently with her hip and leaned against the counter with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Look. Mystic Falls is a small town, and I've never seen you around here before. I don't know if you know who I am, but I was head cheerleader in high school and Miss Mystic for three years in a row. Unlike _you_, I have status here. One of your extremely unhelpful colleagues really bothered my friend here and badgered her for a long time about photocopies, names, and grade 2 teachers. We've just spent the night in a car waiting for your sorry ass to open this place up. We were here yesterday when you were _supposed_ to be open and you weren't. It would be an understatement to say we're annoyed. And trust me, I know 110% that the girl next to me is Elena Gilbert and she _really_ needs her caller list, so do you think you can hand it over?" Caroline said in a bitchy tone while glaring at the attendant.

" Oh.. um, of course. Yeah. Um, I just moved to town. Sorry, I apologize for the delay my colleague caused; I'll go find your box," the attendant stuttered as she backed away from Caroline.

The attendant picked up my phone bill and typed some information from it into the computer and wrote down a number from the computer monitor. She visibly looked a little scared of Caroline as she ushered us down a hallway where the walls were lined with brown boxes. Caroline winked at me and I smiled back. Leave it to Caroline to scare the attendant into doing what she wants!

The attendant glanced between the aisles and pulled a ladder from a cupboard and took my box off a shelf before handing it to me and leading Caroline and I to a small office in the back where she left us with the box and cans of orange juice she pulled from the staff fridge. Caroline sat on one end of the table and pushed the box over to me. I took the lid off the box and pulled out some binders. I flipped through them until I found the binder from this month. I quickly flipped through the pages until I was at the day before yesterday's caller list.

I scrolled down the page… and BINGO! For some reason, the number had registered at Mystic Falls Phone Company but not on my phone. I jotted down the number and double checked that I had the right number. Caroline handed the box back to the attendant and we left the Information Depot. I dropped Caroline off at her house promising to call her with a_ll the details _after I called Mr. Mysterious and sped back to my house. I ran up my front stairs and unlocked my front door, throwing my keys into a bowl on the front table. I quickly doubled back to my front door to lock it and I sprinted up the stairs before double checking my phone to see if it had enough battery. It did! It had enough battery for 3 hours of talking and I grinned happily. Finally, after all my hard work I had gotten Mr. Sexy's phone number! I dove into my bed and started to dial the number. I could barely hold back my excitement as I heard the ringing on the phone.

" Hello?" a masculine voice sounded.

**A/N- Thanks for reading and please review:) Next chapters going to be really satisfying and I wanted to thank you all for your amazing reviews! They really motivated me and I would LOVE it if you could also check out my story Under My Kings Hand!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

I could barely contain my excitement, my fingers quivered around my phone.

" Hi." I said back.

" Is it, is it you?" The deep voice sounded.

I sighed as I took his voice in. It sounded like honey, condensation sliding down the side of a cold glass; deep, seductive, _refreshing._

__" It's me. It's the girl from the night of the storm. My name's Elena. The storm cut the phoneline off before I could hear your name and my phone was being odd and your number didn't show up. I want to meet up. I've been searching for your number, I can't get you out of my mind" I said excitedly.

" My name's Damon, meet me at the Mystic Grill at 5 tonight. I've been trying to find your number as well, it seems that a lot of Mystic Falls residents' phones were malfunctioning the night of the storm- check the news."

I flipped on my television and held back a laugh as I saw the woman from the information depot trying to explain to an angry customer why the phones had malfunctioned and why the company was being so slow in dealing with phone records and bills.

" How will I know who you are?" I asked.

" I'll be at the bar, black leather jacket," Damon said

" I'll be wearing purple."

" God, I'm so glad you found me." Damon breathed out from the other side of the phone.

" Me too. See you tonight." I said, feeling like my heart was beating a million times a minute.

" Later, babe."

I heard the click of the phone as he hung up. He called me babe. I swayed a little, god he was so swoon worthy. I admit, the conversation was a little awkward, but I think that after we meet, things will be okay. From the way he talks, I'm sure he's not like 40 years old or something. He sounds like he's my age, fun, refreshing, and funny.

I walked over to my closet and opened its doors. Racks and cupboards filled with clothes stared back at me, I was going to need backup. I quickly go over to my laptop and video call Caroline. She picks up within a few minutes.

" Hey Elena,"

" Caroline, I need outfit help. Something sexy. Something purple. Something really attractive but still classy."

" Do I look like I have super vision? Hold the laptop closer to your closet so I can see! I might have been through your closet a million times but I still don't remember everything!" Caroline snarks.

With a small sigh, I bring the laptop closer to my closet, adjust the camera, and slowly walk from one end of the closet to another; all the while stopping when Caroline says so.

After much deliberation, Caroline tells me to put the laptop down and go pick up the purple shirt from the 4th hanger from the left of my closet and the lavender miniskirt from the middle rack. It's a little scary how Caroline can remember clothing related things so well but struggles with remembering her multiplication tables still.

I look at the shirt Caroline picked, its nice, something I forgot I even owned. Its long sleeved, with a modest front but plunging v at the back. The sleeves and front of the shirt are intricate lace. The shirt's a dark, seductive purple. The lavender miniskirt is very cute now that I look at it, and is made of a silky material. It will look fantastic with the shirt.

Caroline's voice brings me out of my thoughts, " Elena, I know you're marveling over the fact I am such a goddess when it comes to clothes but you need to pick shoes out."

My arms are getting tired of holding the laptop up, so I walk over to my closet and pick out a few pairs of high heeled shoes I think will work with the outfit. I hold each pair of shoes upto the camera and sigh in frustration when Caroline says that they are all either " too shiny, too dull, too skanky, too old-fashioned, or too sparkly." Caroline sighs in exasperation, " can I come over? You seriously need my help." I nod and turn off the video call. Caroline's right, she was always the girly one in our friendship and she would do a fantastic job doing my hair and makeup. I hear her car pull up a few minutes later and I open the door. She immediately starts walking up the stairs to my room and starts taking makeup items out of drawers and pulling out hair straighteners and hair products.

" Um, Caroline. Where did all this makeup and hair stuff come from? I only own one straightener and all my makeup is in my bathroom."

" Well last time I was over here, I bought some of my own makeup and stuff over and left it here. Tyler was complaining that I was using up all the space in his bathroom."

Caroline sure was sneaky.. I smirked at the thought of Tyler complaining about Caroline's stuff cluttering up his bathroom. Tyler and Caroline weren't dating but had a weird friendship; they slept together, stayed over at each others houses, went shopping, and played video games together. They were best friends but had a lot of " benefits" I thought that Caroline was interested in Tyler but she keeps insisting that she likes having fun with him and they're never ever going to date. I've been noticing Tyler giving Caroline longing looks but she insists that Tyler zones out a lot and that he isn't actually looking at her.

Caroline started pushing me towards the bathroom, " Take a shower and wash your hair with that jasmine shampoo. Make sure you shave Elena and deep condition your hair, you _always_ forget!"

Yeah, there was a reason I always forgot to deep condition my hair. I didn't see the point of conditioning and then "deep" conditioning again. I quickly showered and came out. Caroline had laid out a bunch of makeup brushes and products and was texting Tyler.

She looked up, " That was fast. Did you deep condition?"

I rolled my eyes and nodded, I sat down in front of my mirror and Caroline came up behind me and started blow drying my hair. I rubbed lotion on my arms and legs and dabbed perfume behind my ears. Once my hair was dry, Caroline rubbed some hair stuff in it and combed it. She flat ironed it and started to curl the ends loosely. Caroline was doing a great job and my hair looked model-worthy. After my hair was done, Caroline started to do my makeup and made my skin look bright and luminous and made my eyes look huge and doe-like. Caroline applied a little bit of lip gloss to my lips and put on a bit more eyeliner before declaring I was her " masterpiece."

I looked into the mirror deeply, Caroline had really outdone herself. I quickly excused myself into the bathroom to change out of my robe into the outfit Caroline and I had picked earlier. I stepped out of the bathroom and Caroline handed me a pair of black heels with a tiny bow on the front of each shoe.

" These are mine. I bought them over from my house because I knew they'd look perfect with your outfit. Don't scuff these Elena or I'll have your head!" Caroline playfully said as she helped me into the shoes.

" Thank you Caroline, really, this is all perfect."

" No problem! I expect details tomorrow, don't leave _anything_ _out._"

I nodded and began walking down the stairs, " What are you going to do now, Care'?"

" I think Tyler and I are going to a drive in theatre a few hours away." Caroline said with a small blush.

" Sounds like a date," I smirked as Caroline pouted.

" Actually, it sounds like a fun place to hook up at." Caroline retorted.

I rolled my eyes, it was only a matter of time before Caroline realized that her and Tyler weren't just _friends_. Caroline and I left my house and I locked the door behind us. Caroline wished me luck and got into her car, speeding away to Tyler's house. I got into my car and began the short drive to the Mystic Grill. When I got there, it was 4:30. I walked in, nodding hello to my friend Matt who worked at the Grill. I perched on the edge of a stool at the bar and tried to look around covertly to see if Damon was early as well. The bartender came up to me and asked for my order. I ordered a glass of whisky and sipped at it pensively as I tried to stay calm.

" Elena?" A voice came from behind me, I quickly turned around. It wasn't Damon. Unfortunately, I knew this man too well for my liking. It was Mark, my ex boyfriend.

" Mark, hi." I said quietly, not wanting to talk with him. Mark was incredibly annoying and clingy. We had broken up only because of his overwhelming jealousy whenever he saw me talking to another man. He used to be a good person but something changed and he became jealous, and then we broke up. This was about 8 months ago.

" Date night?" He asked, eyeing my outfit.

" Something like that." I said in a clipped tone, I just wanted him to leave. Tonight was supposed to be the night I finally got to meet Damon and I didn't want Mark to be there- things would be too awkward.

" Well it's date night for me too," Mark declared in a proud tone, a tall redhead walked upto him with a small smile on her face.

" Hi Mark," the redhead said as she kissed him on the cheek, " who's this?"

" I'm Elena ," I said shaking her hand, " nice to meet you."

" I'm Sage, nice to meet you too!" Sage said with a big smile on her face, " I love meeting new people!"

I laughed a little, Sage seemed a little ditzy like Caroline but she sounded like a nice, friendly person. Sage looked down at her watch, " Come on Mark, its time to start driving to the movie theatre or we'll be late."

" Of course," Mark offered his hand to Sage and they both nodded goodbye at me before leaving the Grill.

I sighed in relief, at least Mark had someone else in his life. I had to say, it almost looked like he had changed and he looked like he was completely in love with Sage. I had no idea he had been dating someone, but by the looks of it, it looked like he was completely infatuated with Sage and Sage looked like she was completely in love with him too. Maybe Mark had changed and had gotten over his jealousy issue because with Sage's slim body and stunning red hair- I'm sure that men are always trying to ask her out.

I glanced down at my watch, it was 4:50. I once again began looking around, hoping Damon had come to the grill earlier. Then I heard the door of the Grill open and a man in a leather jacket walk through. He had pale, ethereal skin. Blue eyes like sapphires. Tousled hair that looked like someone had ran their fingers through it. Lips that looked like they were made for kissing. His eyes met mine and I swear I felt a shock.

The man came and sat next to me at the bar.

" Elena?" he asked with a small smile on his face.

" It's me." I said with a huge smile on my face.

" You're early," Damon commented as he glanced at his watch.

" So are you," I said, giggling a bit.

" What can I say Elena? I always like to be early or on time." Damon smirks and smiles at me.

" And why would that be?" I playfully ask.

" I like to be prepared," Damon says huskily and my eyes widen. The sexual undertones in what he just said, had my heart racing again.

After that, we make easy conversation and I find out that he's not only " Damon" but Damon Salvatore. The Salvatores are one of the founding families of Mystic Falls and I find out that he just moved back in with his younger brother Stefan a few weeks ago. It's almost 7 pm when we're done chatting and Damon asks if I'd like to have dinner with him tonight. I nod and we walk over from the bar and ask a waitress for a table. We are seated quickly and look over the decides on a steak and I decide on a pasta with meat sauce. The waitress quickly comes by with our food and refills our wine glasses before leaving.

" So that storm was pretty crazy eh?" I remark as I pick up some pasta with my fork.

" Yeah, but I like storms. They appear scary, but they're just some rain and clouds really." Damon says.

I nod slowly as I chew my food, " That's a good way of thinking about it. I guess humans tend to be scared of things they don't know much about."

" Tell me about it," he mumbles with a smile, " when my brother was younger, he was absolutely petrified of the dark. After I told him that the dark was just when there was no light, he calmed down a lot. I think he was just unsure of what it was and that's what made him scared."

Damon told me some more childhood stories and I found myself laughing most of the night away, the wine was smooth, fit well with my pasta, and I was starting to feel buzzed. We shared a slice of chocolate cake and a few more glasses of wine before asking for the bill. Damon insisted on paying the bill even with my protests. We walked out of the Grill together and ended up sitting on a bench in a park nearby. I turned to face him, " there's still one thing we haven't talked about yet." Damon looks at me, his stunning blue eyes completely focused on mine.

" And what would that be?"

" What happened between us on the night of the storm. I want it again. You make me feel alive." I exclaimed loudly. The wine had given me liquid courage.

A flash of relief appeared on Damon's face, " You make me feel alive too, Elena."

I reached forward and hugged Damon, he wrapped his arms around me and I felt so warm and cozy. Tonight had been so perfect, Damon was kind and funny and he was interested in me! I buried my face in the crook of his neck and we stayed on that park bench for another hour, just holding each other.

**A/N- Sorry for updating so late, but here it is. Please review:)**


End file.
